


Cyrus Goodman's Coming Out Tour 2017

by tmialec



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Character, M/M, Nothing After The Events of 2x03 are applicable in this story, There will be Jyrus, bi character, boys liking boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmialec/pseuds/tmialec
Summary: Cyrus was tired of pretending. He was ready to be out of that cramped closet, and completely this time.





	Cyrus Goodman's Coming Out Tour 2017

**Takes place after 2x03**

After the whole situation with Iris that happened that night, the two hadn't spoke for two days. Cyrus expected as much seeing as he received the silent treatment for merely throwing up into his shoe. Granted it was disgusting, but ditching out in the middle of a date is a lot more worthy of the silent treatment.

Even after weeks had gone by, Buffy was still the only one who knew about Cyrus’ true feelings. But Iris just might have to be the second.

He likes Iris. Sure, only as a friend, but he likes her nonetheless. As a friend, it would be wrong to play her like he has been for the past couple of weeks.

He was actually just about to text Iris about meeting at The Spoon to talk, but she beat him to it when she showed up at his door.

“Hey Iris.”

“Hey. Um, can we talk about what happened the other night.”

Cyrus does nothing but nod and she walks in. He gestures her up the stairs to his room. He follows closely behind, not saying a word.

They both take a seat on the edge of his bed. The room is at a dead silence, and you can hear the nervous breathing coming from both of them.

Iris was the first one to speak.

“After you kissed me and I said ‘it will get better’ you said ‘no it won't’. Why did you say that?”

Cyrus sighs, head facing the floor. He knew the answer, but he didn't know just how to put it into words. He couldn't just tell her ‘i like someone else’, that would be too insensitive. But he also couldn't lie to her, that wouldn't be fair. Trying to explain what was going on through his mind would just be a mess of incoherent sentences jumbled together. Cyrus was pulled out of his state when Iris decided to do the talking for him.

“Cyrus, do you like girls?”

No, he thought. It was the first time he equated his crush on Jonah to his lack of a crush on the entirety of the female gender. Inside he always knew he didn't like girls in the way he thought he was supposed to, the way every other guy he knew did, but this was the first time it was said aloud in reference to him, making it all the more real and terrifying.

Cyrus couldn't help but shed a tear. Shame and guilt coming up from his gut making him feel like he was about to vomit. Iris placed a hand on Cyrus’ back. The warmth of her touch sending shivers throughout the rest of his body. She spoke again.

“Cyrus, I know you like Jonah. I've known for a while now. At first I thought that you could still possibly like me as well. Now I see that's not going to happen. It's okay for you to like Jonah, it's okay for you to like boys, it's okay for you to be gay.”

Gay. It's a term he's heard, but he's not entirely familiar with it. He knows what it means, but he's only ever heard it used in a negative connotation, and never in the context of how Iris had used it. But somehow, it was a word that he felt comfortable with using to describe himself.

Cyrus still hadn't said a single word.

“Cyrus, can you please look at me?”

He didn't want to. Looking into her eyes, the eyes that belonged to the person he hurt. He couldn't. But he did.  
  
His face was stained with tears. His cheeks were flushed and he just had a general look of defeat plastered on his face. She wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb, and showed his a soft smile of acceptance.

“Cyrus. Don't feel bad for me because of something you can't control. I don't regret any of the time I spent with you and I would love to be friends with you. If you'll have me.” Iris intertwined her fingers with Cyrus’.

“I really wanna be friends.”

Although he felt like he was about to throw up, he felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He and Iris were going to be okay.

“You'll always have my support. Don't think you have to hide your feelings. If you don't want to tell anyone, that's your business and you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. But you have people like me to talk to so don't try and bottle it all up or you'll explode.”

Cyrus smiled. The first time he genuinely smiled in a while.

“That's not exactly an appeasing image.”

“There's the Cyrus we know and love. The Cyrus that is _true to himself_.”

True to himself. He wanted to be true to himself, and for the most part he was. But he didn't want to leave such important parts of himself hidden from the people he loved. It was eating himself up inside every time he saw Andi talk about Jonah – and not because he was jealous, but because he wanted to talk about Jonah just as freely as Andi did.

He had to tell her. He had to do it for himself. He had to be _true to himself_.

**Author's Note:**

> I need the coming out scenes like... yesterday so I thought I'd just write all of them. Expect updates every twice a decade (that sounds like a joke but honestly it'll probably come true)


End file.
